Ethan
Ethan's appearance Ethan's eyes are a dark black and a dark blue, he has black on to sneak through the night. he wears a black cap because he got it for his birthday, which he won't celebrate again. And he always carries a machete, he loves the weapon because he thinks its "more effective" than normal weapons. Backstory Ethaniel, sitting in his soft, red double bed, was playing with his collection of metal toy race cars. During this time, Ethaniel was 13, probably 12, I don't really know, in any case. Ethaniel's parents always called him Ethan, Ethaniel loved his parents, they were great to him, except for one fatal flaw. Witchcraft. Ethaniel's mother was OBSESSED with witchcraft and magic. Ethaniel would hear glowing and explosions coming from the bedroom of his parents, and at one point, the witchcraft backfired on his mother drastically. During this time, Ethan's father Daniel was at work, he was a scientist that studied human genetics and such, and due to this, he never had time to research the persona inside Ethan.. Ethaniel had a Split-Personality problem, it never actually changed him, the personality just... hid there. The cause of this thing was unknown to the doctors, but they noticed rapid heart movement, even that Ethan had glowing blood, Ethan's mother tried to hide that she knew anything, because this Split Personality was developed from a spell. Doctors would say over and over that nothing is wrong with him, but somehow manage to find that he has a split personality developing. Eventually they saw his mother's movements and strange attitude and called her in for interrogation. She told them that she used a personality spell on Ethan and caused this Split Personality to develop, the doctors just laughed and sent them both home, not believing the story, as if they thought she was joking. Ethaniel's mother called him into the living room one misty afternoon and told him to sit down in a circle with 3 circle inside it, connected to the outside by 3 straight lines. Ethan was confused. It looked suspiciously freaky, he started sweating and jerking his head in different directions. "What's going on, what will happen to me, will I die?!" All these thoughts raced through his head. After the thoughts went away, Ethaniel was engulfed in dark blue glowing light, due to a faint jumble of words his mother spoke during his thoughts, as some of the light disappeared, it caved inward, a hole developed and the light began misting into Ethan's body, Ethan could heat laughter and feel a fire burning within his body, like something has awoken. After the light disappeared, Ethan fell on his back, eyes closed, still breathing, but unconscious. Ethan's mother took him to his room and set him down, scared as what will happen, right as she shut the door, Ethan opened his eyes, both glowing a dark blue During a close time to evening, Ethan's mom was hearing laughing, mixed with sobbing, coming from Ethan's room, the door was wide open. She peeked in with a shiver down her spine, to see Ethan sitting on the floor, his body was gyrating slightly, he smile was twisted and almost psychopathic. She asked if he was ok and after that, Ethan slowly began turning around. His eyes were a dark ocean blue, it was glowing, it gleamed with something just reeking of evil. It could be the light from his room, or.. it could be something else. The light was unnatural. Ethan had tears running down his face all the way down his face down to his chin, as he got up and faced his mother with a grin, just a plain normal grin, his eyes mixed with the smile began to scare his mom even more, his eyes were both gleaming, mixing them to create some type of red light as Ethan chuckled slightly, then Ethan said something: "Mom... am I broken?" Ethan began laughing, hysterically and full of insanity as his mom slammed the door and went into the living room to try and forget this terrifying thing ever happened.. Ethan's mother heard more laughing and sobbing coming from his room, she was too freaked out at this point to use witchcraft, it wouldn't even help her against her possibly demonic son, she went to the house phone to call the doctors to come to help her, she was frantic and scared, though she felt a slight coldness on her back. She turned around, nothing was there. sighing, She went back to calling the doctors and when she looked up, Ethan was standing there, dressed in a backwards baseball cap, his child-sized zipper jacket, his torn, dark blue jeans and his sneakers, he had a machete in one hand rusted and jagged bronze, and a lighter in the other, it was lit, his mother could see that Ethan threw a gas canister onto the living room carpet, it was spread out everywhere, even leaking into the kitchen, she went pale as she looked back. Ethan laughed and rushed towards her, stabbing his mother in the stomach, twisting and grinding it in, slowly and painfully as he grinned into her eyes, but before her passing, Ethan- no, the split personality WITHIN Ethan said: "I. am. Dusk." Dusk threw the lighter and took the machete, ditching the house right after his father walked into the door, he watched as it began going up in flames, windows bursting and paint melting, as he looked outside and witnessed his parents house be burned down, he laughed as he heard his father's cry for help, and the screams of agony that followed. Ethan disappeared from his town, though he still is sighted, as Dusk's bloodlust hungers for more. Ethan eventually made his way into the woods outside of town, he took a sharp left and made his way to the next town, he saw a house, got a grin, and both his eyes lit up blue. Then the window was broken, and after 5 minutes, all 3 people in the house were dead. No trace of a killer.﻿ Incidents The oldest incident, Ethan brought a 9 year old kid into a teachers lounge in a school, it was empty and slaughtered the younger kid there. The police were made aware and investigated, but found no such things relating to Ethan, so he wasn't able to be put in the news. Ethan has murdered a total of 6-9 people, counting the families, and has been seen in forest-y and dark areas. The most recent incident, Ethan ran up to a 23 year old man and stabbed him through the stomach, then threw a match through the stab wound and set the man on fire. Ethan usually kills children close to his age, however he somehow kidnaps men or women in their 20's, usually leading to disappearances of adults, much like Slender Man, though he the supposed monster usually does it the other way around. Ethan's mind is broken, you can hear his voices, always a mile away, you'll never see your family, you'll always wander the eternal abyss of torment from this child murderer. Gallery 20170306_153507.jpg|Ethan caught on camera ethanmurder2.jpg|Ethan's newspaper article about his murder Ethan murder spree paper.png|Ethan's custody escape paper. Category:Death